Maika Saito
'Maika Saito '''is one of the Love Interests from the obscure Visual Novel ''Yandere: I Love You So I Have To Kill You. She is a 1st-year student and target of bullies. Bio Appearance Maika is a tall girl with a light complexion and developed bust. Her bright pink Tsurime eyes stand out against her very long black hair, which is straightened with a thick section worn over her left shoulder with a braid so far down, held by white ribbon. Her spiked bangs have a corner intake and partially stick up. Maika is normally depicted in the school's pink and white school uniform, worn with a cyan ribbon. Personality Maika has become overly apologetic and lacks confidence due to being a constant target of abuse by others. This trait tends to annoy them further, and she always keeps to herself. She can easily be flustered when given attention, but when she begins opening up she is naturally very sweet and friendly. She likes to make food for those she grows close to. The latter half of her route reveals that she is actually masochistic and embraces self-harm; like cutting her wrists and piercing her chest with safety pins. Background Weapons A boxcutter, which is used for her safety and self-harm. Victims 'Subaru - '''After having sex with him, she violently stabs herself to the point of exposing organs and spilling blood, then she stabs him. Relationships '''Subaru - '''She was quick to latch onto Subaru after he defended her from bullies. She looks up to him and enjoys his attention, often repaying him by making food for him (which she is revealed to sometimes taint with her own bodily fluids). Subaru seemed to genuinely like her, and he didn't feel obligated to protect her, but it didn't stop him from using her to make ends meet, and he finds her apologetic personality annoying. She is discovered breaking into his home to rearrange his furniture for reasons unknown. '''Yuumi '- Although they are rivals, Yuumi is also a Teacher and she disliked seeing Maika being bullied. At times she will defend her and give her advice to try to make her feel better. 'Saki - '''Saki hates her and doesn't appear to feel any empathy for her. Death Due to her masochistic tendencies, one of her routes ends with her stabbing herself and then Subaru, most-likely killing herself due to blood loss. In another ending she is accidentally strangled to death when Subaru gave into her masochistic request. Her body is found by Saki, who "helps rid of the remains". Quotes Trivia *Maika is like Kotonoha Katsura from ''School Days: **Both girls have long dark colored hair and an unnatural eye color (Maika's pink, Kotonoha's purple). **Both were bullied by their peers and harassed, having little to no friends and needing their Love Interest to defend them. **Both girls are used by their love interest for sexual thrill, although part of them does genuinely care about the girl. **Both girls have an ending where they kill themselves. **Despite appearing so delicate and meek, both girls like horror. **Their Love Interests are a lot alike. **Both girls wield a box-cutter. *She has the longest hair of the three Love Interests in the game. **She is also the only one with an unnatural eye color. **As well as the youngest. **She is the only one to kill herself. Gallery Category:Black Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Blade User Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Stubs Category:LoveYouKillYou